


Nooks and Crannies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [21]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nooks and Crannies

* * *

Licking your lips, you closed your eyes as you heard Negan turning the corner. “Turns out I’m not the only one.” Your eyes met Jack’s, watering once more, and he knew exactly what you meant.

Jack glanced at the kids to make sure they were okay before glaring at Negah. “You’re fucking _lucky_ I’m watching your kids, or I’d beat your ass right now.” He ground out. “Fuckin’ idiot.” Jack shook his head and sighed, looking back to you. “I got them. Go.” His eyes shot back to Negan before he slipped back inside.

Negan glared at Jack as he spoke, his eyes going to you when Jack was in the playroom. “Sweethear–” He was cut off when your hand connected with his cheek. The loud smacking noise cutting through the silence.

“Don’t you _ever_ call me that again.” You snapped, watching him rub the reddening handprint on his cheek. Turning on your heel, you walked away from him, tears still rolling down your cheeks. 

It took him a moment, but he followed you, not caring that he’d rushed out in the middle of sleeping with the other woman. You went to slam the door behind you and he stopped it with his large hand. “Talk to me.” He said simply.

You let out a sad laugh. “ _Really_?” Turning to look at him, your arms were wrapped around yourself. You licked your lips and shook your head. “You expect me to talk to you?” You stared at him with disbelief. “You lie to me and Jack, just to go sleep with someone else? What? I have another kid, and suddenly, I’m not good enough?” Your heart was breaking more and more.

He went to move closer, but you took a step back. “Let’s sit down, and talk about this calmly.”

“Calmly?” You shoved him. “You want me to talk calmly to the father of my children, my husband, who I just found _fucking_ someone else?!” You weren’t sure if that was ballsy, or stupid. “The one who promised I was it. That I was all he wanted.”

He had his hands on his hips. “I gave up _everything_ for you!” He yelled. “All my other wives for you!” His dark eyes were staring into yours. “This is the first fuckin’ time I was with anyone else! One time in how long? _Huh_? Give me a little fuckin’ credit here.”

You stared at him like he was insane. “You want credit because you only cheated once? What? Should I fuckin’ throw you a party because you were happy simply fucking me up until now?” You asked sarcastically. “Nice to know how you really feel.”

“Oh, cut the shit.”

“You’re the lying, cheating asshole!” You yelled back before you noticed movement at the door. “Shit.” You pushed past him as Gabby took off down the hall. “Jack?!” He was coming around the corner with William on his hip. “Gabby just took off!”

He groaned. “She ran ahead, wanting to read one of her books. I’m sorry.”

You ran your hand through your hair. “I’ll go look for her.” You sighed, jogging the way that she’d gone.

Jack shot Negan a look, earning a glare from the other man. “You brought this on yourself, man.” Jack shook his head and kept moving towards Gabby’s room in case she came back.


End file.
